<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>100 Tumblr NSFW Kink Prompt -EnStars Edition- by DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685099">100 Tumblr NSFW Kink Prompt -EnStars Edition-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope'>DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash'>Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Boys In Love, Couch Sex, Covering in ones fluid kink, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, First Time, Gags, Gentle Sex, Group Sex, Kissing, Large Cocks, Love marks, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Typical RinnNiki bickering, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:36:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your girl is back at it again with the 100 kink prompts! Only this time with my favorite gay boys from EnStars!!</p><p>Chapter 1: Kissing (Koga×Rei)<br/>Chapter 2: Discovering Boundaries -i.e. Making Rules- (Izumi×Makoto)<br/>Chapter 3: On the Couch (Rinne×Niki)<br/>Chapter 4: Masturbation (Tatsumi×Mayoi)<br/>Chapter 5: Bodily Fluids (Tatsumi×Mayoi)<br/>Chapter 6: Oral Sex (Aira×Hiiro)<br/>Chapter 7: Something New (Sakuma Rei × Hakaze Kaoru/Kazehaya Tatsumi × Ayase Mayoi) <br/>Chapter 8: Romantic Evening (Itsuki Shu × Kagehira Mika)<br/>Chapter 9: First Time (Shiratori Aira × Amagi Hiiro)<br/>Chapter 10: Blindfolded (Hidaka Hokuto × Akehoshi Subaru)<br/>Chapter 11: No Speaking (Itsuki Shu × Kagehira Mika)<br/>Chapter 12: Sex Game (Amagi Rinne × Shiina Niki/Sakuma Rei × Hakaze Kaoru)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akehoshi Subaru/Hidaka Hokuto, Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira, Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki, Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki/Sakuma Rei/Hakaze Kaoru, Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei/Kazehaya Tatsumi/Ayase Mayoi, Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika, Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei, Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kissing (Oogami Koga × Sakuma Rei)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, I know. I disappear for god knows how long and drop random stories about two completely different fandoms but I have returned! And I intend to update the stories I've dropped before as well as any other's I've started. I'm going to be cleaning out my account of anything that I'm 100% sure I'm not going to finish. But while I do that.</p><p>Please, enjoy my porn.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Koga seemed rough around the edges and he was...but during sex, he was as gentle as could be.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koga always came off as the rough type to others, but to Rei? He could be as gentle as possible. Especially during intimate moments.</p><p><em> “Ah! </em> W-Wanko!” The pale skinned upperclassman cried out as another thrust hit a spot in him dizzyingly. “W-What, <em> hah </em> , happened to, <em> ah </em>, slow?”</p><p>“Needed ya now, Vampire Bastard.” The younger growled dangerously as his canines nipped at the pale flesh exposed to him as the other bowed his back beautifully. His hips moved furiously, shown in the bed’s rapid rocking motions. “‘Sides, even if I was gonna be gentle, ya’d complain it was too slow!~”</p><p>Another harsh thrust cut off whatever Rei’s response would have been as stars flashed behind his eyes and his breath came out hotly. <em> “A-Ah!” </em></p><p>Upon seeing the tears covering the others flushed skin, the self-proclaimed wolf leaned in and lapped them up; enjoying the salty taste as he continued with his love making, his end coming at a rushing speed.</p><p>“I’m close…” Rei panted as his dick twitched from its sandwiched position between their toned stomachs. “L-Like soon…!”</p><p>Rei knew the moment Koga pulled back to give him a kiss, that the other was close as well. He always kissed Rei as gently as possible during their climax, an obvious difference from his rough movements.</p><p><em> “Koga!” </em>He wailed at last as white overcame his vision. He vaguely heard a grunt of his name before he blacked out to Koga gently moving him around.</p><p><em> ‘Always gentle at the end and when no one can see you.’ </em>The leader of UNDEAD thought as he closed his eyes blissfully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Discovering Boundaries -i.e. Making Rules- (Sena Izumi × Yuuki Makoto)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoto tries to make rules for sex...too bad Izumi isn’t too keen on listening to rule number one already.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So! Binge made the first six chapters and had to try and finish this one at least. So, here is chapter 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Makoto sat in front of his boyfriend of three years, a pout firmly on his face. They were trying to make rules for their...exciting sex life but it was like the older male didn’t want to follow the first rule no matter how many times they reestablished it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuu-kun, you have to understand, I love leaving my mark on you for all to see.” The blue eyed male tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to understand it’s a pain during practice, photoshoots, and lives when I need extra makeup...for my NECK!” The younger one cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, you never complain when I give them to you.” The perverse look on Izumi’s face spoke volumes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Makoto said firmly, turning and closing his eyes. “End of discussion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond wasn’t going to justify the other by reminding him that he’s not in the right mind as the taller pounded into him. Green eyes opened wide as he was pulled into a sensual kiss before falling half-lidded until they were fully closed, a moan being pulled from his lips as a tongue pushed by his lips, tangling with his own in a dance for dominance; which he soon gave to the older as he was pushed onto his back on their large bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmm...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Izumi-san…” He groaned as Izumi began to kiss and lick down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off pale shoulders as he began to bite into succulent flesh eagerly sucking and licking as he went eliciting squeals of pleasure from the blond. “Izumi-san…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he realised it, the silver haired male pulled back with a smirk and as Makoto glanced into the mirror, to his growing horror, he saw red bite marks turning already blossoming into bruises along his collarbone, neck, and chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izumi-san!” The glasses-wearing teen cried out, this time in outrage as the other laughed and left the room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed for any request here's my Social Media</p><p>Twitter: @HanayoK63442727<br/>Discord: Mikarin#1332</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. On the Sofa (Amagi Rinne × Shiina Niki)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Niki will now need to burn the couch and have Rinne sleep on the hard floor to learn his lesson.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really like this idea considering Rinne seems like the type to not hold back on anything and Niki is dragged along for the ride.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Niki moaned loudly as Rinne tugged his hair just the right way, causing his neck to be shown as the other shoved into him deeply, the couch creaking in protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mm...Niki,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The older’s deep voice seemed to resonate within the shorter’s very being as Rinne’s cock hit his prostate causing him to stiffen before mewling weakly as his long locks were roughly tugged once more, small tears forming in the process. “Ya make noises betta than any woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nngh…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another fragile new escaped him as his hazy blue eyes looked back at similar blue eyes darkened by lust as the couch continued to creak and groan from the movements of the two men. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“R-Rinne-kun...more…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll give ya more…” A wolf’s grin as his tempo picked up once more. “And then some!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couch moved frantically as Rinne grabbed Niki’s hips and slammed them against his own furiously, trying to get them to both come.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A-Ah...R-Rinne!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The end of the moan was cut off into a squeal as the redhead sunk his teeth deeply into his neck, drawing slight blood as they both came; Niki against Rinne and his own stomach while the older thrusted deeply into him and released inside the slighter male to the point of overflowing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I-it’s so deep…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rinne grinned before pulling out and flopping onto the couch, pulling Niki’s half-asleep body on top of him. “Thanksie’s bride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki smacked him on the chest weakly, shoving his face into the crook of his neck. “Now I have to burn this couch and you’ll sleep on the floor…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya don’t mean that Niki-kyun!~” </span>
  <span>Niki groaned because the idiot was right.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed for any request here's my Social Media</p><p>Twitter: @HanayoK63442727<br/>Discord: Mikarin#1332</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Masturbation (Kazehaya Tatsumi × Ayase Mayoi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tatsumi knew he shouldn’t be doing this...especially to someone like Mayoi but...he couldn’t help it; the smaller male brought something out within the priest that he didn’t know how to put the lock on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't burn me at the stake for taking a darker turn for Tatsumi's love for Mayoi. It's just the headcannon I have set because he used to be a force to be reckoned with soooo...why not?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tatsumi didn’t feel many impure things ever since he became a priest but...recently his new friend and unit mate has been awakening something in him that he was unable to feel anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Desire.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that the desire to hug the man close and give him all the affection he wanted or needed wasn’t a bad one but...the desire to do what he was doing now, was a bad one. Especially since Mayoi wasn’t even awake to give his consent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly, he crept towards the lone figure sleeping on the bed in the corner away from the two younger males and himself. Long purple hair was spilt over pale shoulders as the other took deep quiet breaths, face at ease and anxiety free for once; unaware of the violet eyes glinting in the dark, staring at him with lust. </span>
  <span>Reaching a hand out, Tatsumi began to play with the soft hair in front of him, his other hand deftly opening the front of his sleeping pants and removing himself from the confines of his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Haah,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He let out a small sigh as he slowly fell to his knees; hand lazily stroking his cock before he brought the handful of hair he was holding to his nose, taking a deep breath of Mayoi’s natural scent along with a hint of fresh berries from the shower before he went to sleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Haah...Mayoi-san…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The other shifted slightly, causing a spike of excitement mixed with fear to enter his veins at the thought of Mayoi waking up and seeing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ha ha...Mayoi-san, if only you knew what you did to me…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His hand began to jerk faster and gripped the hard flesh tighter as he came closer to the edge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Mayoi-san!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small cry he came, spilling all over his hand as some even landed on the pale sleeping face underneath him. </span>
  <span>Biting his lip, he turned and wiped himself down with a tissue as well as gently cleaning Mayoi’s face before climbing into his own bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Mayoi-san…” He whispered into the darkness before heading to bed as well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed for any request here's my Social Media</p><p>Twitter: @HanayoK63442727<br/>Discord: Mikarin#1332</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bodily Fluids (Kazehaya Tatsumi × Ayase Mayoi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tatsumi didn’t often feel like he was a bad person but…there was something enticing about Mayoi being covered in his semen and piss...he’ll pray to god after he finishes his show.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bodily fluids...last time it was a Group-Bukkake; this time it's simply pairing. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tatsumi knew Mayoi would do anything to please him. Like give into the small or even big dark desires. Currently letting him pleasure himself all over his beautiful body was one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Haa...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Mayoi-san, touch yourself.” He ordered as the pale man sat on his knees in front of him, face a lonely shade of red. The long haired male turned a darker red before reaching down and rubbing his flaccid cock, causing it to twitch and begin to harden within his hold. Tatsumi’s own hand sped up, enthused by the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Mayoi’s hand began to speed up on his erection, Tatsumi felt himself growl lowly at the sight. This was for him. No one else but him. It made him feel empowered, like he was in control of more than he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mayoi-san...you look beautiful.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He groaned lowly, hand around his erection jerking faster and faster; ready to coat this lovely creature in front of him as his own. Unable to hold back anymore, he came with a loud moan as Mayoi came with a small cry of pleasure covering his stomach and chest area with his own white, Tatsumi’s name crackling out prettily. Slowing his jerking to a soft rub, the teal haired male was shocked when a yellow liquid shot out and covered Mayoi liberally. His eyes widened when the other male didn’t pull away from the stream, somehow knowing it turned the older male on once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the stream died down to a trickle before coming to a stop as he wiggled it to get rid of the rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Tatshumi-shan…” Mayoi’s lisp only came out in few situations; most that Tatsumi was grateful that he was the only one to witness. “A-are we done? I think I need a bath now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bath is waiting but...can I do one more thing?” Tatsumi smiled at him, gently falling to his knees in front of the slighter teen. Mayoi looked up with wide blue eyes before nodding. </span>
  <span>Tatsumi leaned into the one part of Mayoi that had been spared from urine or cum by his hair and slid his tongue up from his shoulder to the base of his neck; coating it with his saliva and finally completing his perfect picture in his head. </span>
  <span>“Now, let’s bath shall we?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed for any request here's my Social Media</p><p>Twitter: @HanayoK63442727<br/>Discord: Mikarin#1332</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Oral Sex (Shiratori Aira × Amagi Hiiro)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aira always thought it was cute how Hiiro tried to take him down. People always did say small things held the biggest surprises.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I enjoyed writing this way too much haha...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come on Hiiro,” Aira purred, voice silky as he threaded his fingers through Hiiro’s wild curls. “You should start before I leave you hanging as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small whimper escaped pouty lips as wide blue eyes clashed with lustful green eyes. Taking a deep breath, Hiiro leaned down and wrapped his lips around the large tip and suckled softly, shuddering at the soft intake of breath above him. Feeling a bit more confident, Hiiro sucked harder, taking more in as he prepared himself mentally.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hiiro is always cutest when he’s sucking my cock.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aira thought airliy as he ran a hand through the curls again before gripping them tightly and pushing his hips up a bit more, causing the blue eyes he loved so much to widen as more was pushed in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Haah...</span>
  </em>
  <span>are you ready Hiiro? I’m going to give you more!~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched with morbid fascination as Hiiro choked around his cock as more was pushed in, in, in...until he bottomed out, sack resting against the other’s chin as his eyes welled with tears as his throat flexed and constricted, trying to adjust to the sudden invasion. </span>
  <span>Aira watched, face flushed as his naive boyfriend choked and gargled around him; eagerly trying to please him but being unable to breath as saliva, tears and precum trailing around his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m c-close…” Aira mumbled speeding up, loving the dark red adorning the others cheeks as his hips moved frantically. “Y-You’ll take it all, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small mewl escaped, sounding distorted because of the erection in muffling him before his eyes widened and pale cheeks puffing out with the cum quickly filling his mouth as he tried to swallow it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy Hiiro,” Aira purred petting the red hair now as the other swallowed around his softening cock tiredly. “Such a good boy.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed for any request here's my Social Media</p><p>Twitter: @HanayoK63442727<br/>Discord: Mikarin#1332</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Something New (Sakuma Rei × Hakaze Kaoru/Kazehaya Tatsumi × Ayase Mayoi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaoru, after getting over his internalized homophobia, has always enjoyed exploring his and Rei’s sex life. Now, they just had to convince a Priest to fall into sin with them; and get an Ayase to get near a Sakuma without running away in fear. Kaoru’s always gotten his way before; this isn’t going to stop him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I actually finished this days ago but, wanted to finish the other five I'm going to post throughout the day before I head out for the Thanksgiving weekend. Now if my family has a spare laptop I can borrow, that would be great, considering I still can't bring my anywhere thanks to being unable to unplug it and risk it not turning back on for the next twelve hours. But, I can post the chapters that I have finished.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You,” Tatsumi started pointing a finger towards Kaoru, who smiled innocently. “Want me to convince Mayoi-san to have sex with all three of us, simply to tick it off your newly made bed and lay list?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah pretty much,” The blond shrugged nonchalantly. Tatsumi sighed and glanced at Mayoi who had taken to the vents as Rei stared up at the vent, an unreadable expression on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, Mayoi-san?” He called up, wincing as the startled noise as the other banged his head on the vent in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanna do Tatsumi-san?” To be honest, Mayoi was curious about this arrangement but didn’t want to say anything until Tatsumi spoke his thoughts in case they were heading into two separate paths on this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m honestly considering it...Hakaze-san wouldn’t let the demon harm you.” The light haired male shrugged nonchalantly as Kaoru grinned on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Sakuma’s just like to bully Ayase’s,” He added casually bright eyes glancing at Tatsumi. “He’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so, Hakaze-san…” Mayoi’s voice echoes before they heard him shuffling for the exit of the vent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how Mayoi found himself at the center of attention as Kaoru fed his cock into the other’s willing, drooling mouth and Rei used his ass to the fullest degree. Tatsumi was behind Kaoru, preparing something for use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready, Hakaze-san?” The priest asked, pressing the tip of his erection against the blond’s entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go for it.” He panted, pressing himself deeper into Mayoi’s mouth, groaning at the tight sensation as Tatsumi pushed in at the same time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A-Ah…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they had a rhythm, everytime Rei pressed into Mayoi with a harsh thrust, his head knocked forward taking more of Kaoru who was being rocked by Tatsumi’s even and harsh thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling devious, Rei tangled his hand in Mayoi’s loose wild braid, fingers gripping tightly as he yanked the other’s head slightly, exposing that long pale neck to him. Grinning, he dragged his large canine across it before puncturing the column with his teeth in a vicious bite, causing the other to gurgle around Kaoru’s erection as his own ejaculated on his stomach and chest, ass clenching down on Rei’s still thrusting member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tightening sensation mixed with the tangy iron taste of blood caused Rei to groan around his mouthful as he stilled, also coming inside the other. Kaoru moaned lowly as he held Mayoi’s head in place, dick shoved down his throat as he came strips of white coating the other’s throat. Finally, Tatsumi came, thrusts stuttering harshly before he slumped forward slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right Hakaze-san…” He panted tiredly. “That was amazingly fun.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed for any request here's my Social Media</p><p>Twitter: @HanayoK63442727<br/>Discord: Mikarin#1332</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Romantic Evening (Itsuki Shu × Kagehira Mika)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Itsuki just wants this night to go perfectly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More smut! This time with one of my favorite units. To bad I'm no good at Romantic Nights, so this was actually a challenge.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After an amazing date, Itsuki was ready to end the night on the perfect note by making love to Kagehira. For once without any disciplining or stressing to do. It was to be romantic and he would have nothing less than for his one and only love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they slowly kissed on the bed, he felt his eyes soften at the glazed look the other was giving; face flushed perfectly, his lapis lazuli and amber eyes shining at him so brightly in the dimly lit room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My you’re quite the site, Mika.” He murmured leaning in to kiss him again, pressing their hips together in a gentle grind as the other responded with a small moan, thin fingers running through pink strands dutifully. “May I have this night, my love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An’thin’ ya want, Oshi-san.” The other panted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kansai</span>
  </em>
  <span> dialect thickening with lust. Unable to hold himself back, Itsuki leaned down and began to take off his clothes as his boyfriend fumbled to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they continued to undress, barely pulling away from one another, the room seemed to get hotter as they finally undressed, Mika now on Itsuki’s lap, arms looped around the taller’s neck as they kissed gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Applying lube to his fingers and warming them up slightly, Itsuki trailed one to Mika’s entrance and circled it slightly, enjoying the lovely shiver that ran through the younger teen at the feeling of the cool lube before the finger pushed in. Mika’s back arched as the finger began to move in and out slowly before a second pushed in soon followed by a third.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oshi-san,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He moaned loudly as he began to rut against the three fingers as his erection slapped against his stomach with each movement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Shu…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling an electric jolt at the call of his first name, Itsuki quickly finished prepping the other before lifting the other and slowly impaled him on his erection, letting Mika feel every bit of him as he entered. Soon they were doing a slow dance of Itsuki shoving upwards gently and Mika rutting downwards as they reached higher and higher towards their climaxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mika...I’m close…” Itsuki panted finally, hands clutching the other’s pale hips in his hands as the other gave another squeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shu...me too…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Together.” Itsuki growled, leaning in and lapping at the pale neck in front of him. His hand enclosed Mika’s erection and soon they were both ending in a crescendo of shudders as he pulled out and laid back with Mika on his chest; both panting from their love making.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Mika.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love ya too...Shu.” The younger whispered before falling asleep to his lover's heartbeat.                                                       </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed for any request here's my Social Media</p><p>Twitter: @HanayoK63442727<br/>Discord: Mikarin#1332</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. First Time (Shiratori Aira × Amagi Hiiro)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The only thing running through Hiiro’s mind at that moment was, it wasn’t going to fit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aira is a small top with a large cock and Hiiro is the bottom with a cute face and bottom. Change my mind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The room was stuffy and the only noises in it were the wet sounds of a make out session happening. Aira’s hands ran up and down Hiiro’s sides while the red head groaned slightly into his mouth and tugged the pale blond strands lightly before grasping the front of the other’s shirt as he was lightly pushed onto the bed. As his lust filled eyes met Aira’s hazy green eyes stared back as the smaller grinded against him, the taller teen stopped. Aira felt...huge. Face red and eyes wide, he looked at the other who stared back with a fox grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to start the main event soon?” Aira couldn’t hold himself back from the smirk that crossed his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It...feels huge.” Hiiro whispered, face as red as his hair while feeling himself harden. The blond nodded as he began to kiss down the others neck, leaving small bites and licks here and there before finally getting to the others pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Undoing the button on the loose jeans, the blond slipped his hand into the boxers and wrapped his fingers around the hard flesh hidden within firmly making Hiiro cry out and arch forward slightly. Tugging the pants and boxers down as he continued pumping the redhead, Aira felt his smirk widen at the sounds while Hiiro began to squirm and mewl from the unfamiliar touch to such an intimate part of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to prep you now,” Aira moaned softly, snatching a bottle he had hidden away and popping the cap before pulling back from Hiiro’s shaking body and squirting a liberal amount on his hand, rubbing it together to warm it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait…” Hiiro whimpered at the loss of stimulation before shaking at the shock of the lubed finger pressing into his entrance suddenly, moving in a quick in and out motion causing him to moan loudly as Aira began to take his own pants off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait when you’re making noises like that,” Aira groaned as he shoved his boxers down before adding a second finger and moving them roughly and scissoring them harshly. “You’re making the most erotic face I’ve ever seen and I played a lot of erotica games…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A-Ah!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A lewd sound escaped the younger Amagi’s mouth as the fingers hit something inside him that caused stars; as the stars disappeared, he looked down, eyes widening as he noticed the large angry red member between Aira’s legs. “That’s not going to fit…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Aira soothed, fingers rubbing the spot softly, fingernails gently scraping for added pleasure. “I’ll make sure to take good care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m scared…” He admitted finally as the pleasure made a hot fire wash over him, hips blindly bucking backwards. “B-Be gentle…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Aira groaned, kneeling and pressing the head of his erection to the other’s entrance before pushing in. Both gasped; one at the blinding heat and the other at the sudden stretch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmm...</span>
  </em>
  <span>so tight…tell me,</span>
  <em>
    <span>hah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when I can move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat. Then two. “Go ahead…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aira began to move, slowly at first before his hips found a nice rhythm and soon the only noises in the room were their heavy panting and the wet sounds of skin against skin as the heat in them rose higher and higher before crashing down suddenly as Hiiro arched and came with a cry; feeling the tight channel tighten more, Aira came with a hoarse cry before collapsing against the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That...was nice...I love you Aira…” Hiiro mumbled, eyes falling half-lidded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I love you too, Hiiro…” Aira kissed him gently on the lips as they basked in the afterglow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed for any request here's my Social Media</p><p>Twitter: @HanayoK63442727<br/>Discord: Mikarin#1332</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Blindfolded (Hidaka Hokuto × Akehoshi Subaru)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akehoshi’s eyes always got him what he wanted; intentionally or not. Tonight, Hokuto was putting a stop to that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was actually pretty easy to write for me and kinda fun uwu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hokuto watched as Akehoshi arched into his touch, obviously feeling the effects of his new technique.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-Hokke...please,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The smaller whimpered, hips jutting forward and hands clutching the sheets tightly. “I need moreeee!~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue blindfold he was wearing started to dampen around his eyes as tears of frustration and pleasure welled up as he blinked. But, Hokuto wasn’t concerned with it; Akehoshi’s eyes usually made Hokuto cave into his every demand with how wide and innocent they claimed to be, hiding the demon underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Not today,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought slyly, using the back where the blindfold was knotted, to tug the other’s head back, causing a startled gasp to escaped the orange haired teen as his teeth latched onto a spot on the base of his neck and suck with feverish strength; his hand that had teased the other’s erection, now wrapped tightly around it, pumping it harshly as Akehoshi twitched at the sudden stimulation, a loud moan escaping his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we ask for what we want, Subaru?” His purr was rewarded with the other jumping into a straightened position on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I…” The blindfolded teen hiccuped slightly before taking another deep breath. “H-Hokuto...please...make me cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With pleasure.” And suddenly, his hand had a firm but gentle grip on the other’s cock and pumped it roughly, making sure his nail caught onto the slit every now and then for added pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A-Ahh!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suddenly arching his back Akehoshi was coming, almost violently, into Hokuto’s laxing grip as the dark haired teen pulled back. “H-Hokke…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing the trembling form of his nickname, Hokuto leaned forward and removed the blindfold; not too shocked by the tears running out of those shining eyes. Reaching up, he wiped them away swiftly, truly not liking when the other cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did great, Subaru.” He whispered gathering the crying, overstimulated teen in his arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed for any request here's my Social Media</p><p>Twitter: @HanayoK63442727<br/>Discord: Mikarin#1332</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. No Speaking (Itsuki Shu × Kagehira Mika)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kagehira was often headempty -as people put it as of late- and said as he pleased to others, so Itsuki was going to teach him manners.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took longer than I promised because of my broken computer. I'm currently using my friends laptop to deliver some last minute Christmas presents onto this website!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Itsuki stitched another cross into Madomoiselle’s newest dress, he heard a small whimper from behind him. Without blinking, his hand holding the fabric reached over and tweaked a perky nipple causing a small jolt and a needy whine. Barely glancing at the dark haired teen on his knees next to his work station, he sent a small smirk the other’s way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job on refraining yourself, my marionette.” He hummed as the other jolted once more from the way his pet name was spoken instead of his actual name, cock standing tall and alert, pre dripping from the tip before Itsuki reached over and gave it a few more pumps, causing a nearly silent keen to escape from around the drool covered ball gag in his mouth. “Now, once I finish Mademoiselle's outfit, I’ll take care of your need if you stay quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small barely noticeable nod from the dark haired teen as tears slipped down from hazy mix matched eyes. Itsuki nodded once more before pumping the others flushed cock once before continuing on his project with laser focus as the younger teen began to calm down. Finally finishing off his work, Itsuki turned back towards his panting charge and wrapped a slim hand around the leaking erection firmly as his hand began to pump the throbbing need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagehira gave near silent moans as he felt his end coming with every movement of his Oshi-san’s hand on his need. Itsuki smiled, feeling the power trip flow through his blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come for me, my marionette.” The pink haired male ordered into the other’s red ear as Kagehira arched and finally came ribbons across his abdomen and all over Itsuki’s hand leaving the younger huffing for breath as the older began the process of cleaning him up.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed for any request here's my Social Media</p><p>Twitter: @HanayoK63442727<br/>Discord: Mikarin#1332</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I know short. But they are only prompts and besides; we're all here for porn not plot wwww.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed for any request here's my Social Media</p><p>Twitter: @HanayoK63442727<br/>Discord: Mikarin#1332</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>